


The love that is never returned.

by LUCIELS_ISSUES



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Character Death, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Multi, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUCIELS_ISSUES/pseuds/LUCIELS_ISSUES
Summary: NO SPOILERS PAST SEASON 4 WILL BE USED(ANY SPOILERS WILL HAVE CLEAR WARNING IS SO)MODERN AU - HITMEN/CRIME ORGANISATIONMain ship - Jean x Mikasa (many others included tho)"Armin you understand that no matter what, the people on this list are going to have to be eliminated" He waited for a moment, it was as if all the air in the room had gone stale."I do" Armin waited, he looked back at Eren as he  unfolded the paper."The names listed by Petra are..."///OR basically Levi is the head of a crime organisation known for supplying high level hitmen and women. Once one of his handlers discovers a group of their own is set to take down the organisation civil war breaks loose.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 3





	The love that is never returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, thanks for stopping by ! 
> 
> Its currently 4 am and I havent written anything creative in years but screw it :D I might rewrite this chapter later on once I get back into the tune of writing. Please please give feed back but also I am happy to take one shot requests in the comments !! 
> 
> This story should end up being around 30-40 chapter, so I would love to have some smaller things to write inbetween chapters.

It was a nice evening, late spring, still warm out even though its dark, people littering the streets below. It was a peaceful view, even if it was from a cheap motel balcony. 

"Would you like another drink?" 

She turned to look at him, taking in his face, his ignorant grin. He had no idea what was about to happen. She gave him a slight smile and a gentle knod of her head. 

"Now this, this is the good stuff. You dont even wanna know how much the bottle cost me..." 

It's funny the difference it makes when someone doesnt know they're gonna die. Watching him intently she pushed sandy strains of hair from her face. Mikasa had plenty of experience with peoples last moments of life, some would beg and cry, some would fight, and others would simply accept their fate. She thought it was better when they didnt know, no time for regrets or terror, one minute your making a drink for the beautiful women you met at the hotel reception and the next.... 

She didnt wait for him to turn back around, the bullet was quick and silent, with no drama, just the way she liked it.  
There was no need to hide the body, the bullets couldnt be traced and he had been known locally as a potential gang leader, admittedly that was false, he was actually just a mildly shady businessman who had been late on some payments to her boss. 

Either way, an easy job is an easy job. 

Stepping over the body she headed towards the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she slowly started to pull back the wig that had been harbouring her natural dark strands. Whilst there may not be cameras in the halls of the hotel there was definitely one at the reception, better safe than sorry. 

Taking a red scarf out of her bag and placing the wig inside, she let her eyes scan across the room one more time before quietly moving towards the door. 

...........

Eren looked intensely at a small scratch on his desk. It was the only thing he could focus his eyes on right now. 

"We need to bring this to the bosses attention before it gets out of hand" 

He didnt look up. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with. 

"Eren!" 

What the hell was Levi going to say about this ? 

"Jesus christ Eren, what are you thinking ?" Armin waved his arms out in front of him. He hated when Eren did this, disappearing into his own mind, withholding his thoughts. 

"Look I know this isnt ideal but if Petra is right then we need to move quick!" Armin let out a heavy sigh when Eren remained silent. 

Petra was new to Erens team, she had been recruited to "investigate" other members of the organisation after a suspicious server error led to some of the accounts being hacked. 

"Do you believe her?" Eren slowly looked over at Armin, who's normally bright appearance was starting to look shaken. 

He spoke carefully "She has no motive to lie, and you know she would never betray Levi " Eren grunted in acknowledgment. It was true, the main reason Eren had recruited Petra was due to her undying devotion to Levi. He was their boss, their saviour, he took them in, trained them, lead them, like many others she owed her life to him. 

"Did she give names ? We cant take this to levi without all the details" Eren held his eye contact with Armin. 

"5 of them so far" So it's true, there are traitors within the organisation. 

Eren watched as Armin fumbled to get a piece of paper put of his jacket pocket. 

"I had her write the names down on paper instead of telling me out loud, I didn't wanna risk anyone catching on, I um... I havent looked at the paper yet" He handed it over to Eren, looking down. 

"Armin you understand that no matter what, the people on this list are going to have to be eliminated" He waited for a moment, it was as if all the air in the room had gone stale. 

"I do" Armin waited, he looked back at Eren as he unfolded the paper. 

"The names listed by Petra are..." Eren closed his eyes and took a harsh breath, he needed a second to let it sink in before speaking. 

"The names are, Hitch Dreyes, Sasha Brouse, Historia Riess, Jean Kirschtein and Annie Leonhart..." Armin looked at Eren in disbelief, this cant be right! He knew there were traitors but his friends!? Annie? Sasha? TRAITORS?! No there has to be another explanation for this, 

"Armin" Eren moved closer, leaning in. 

"I can see those cogs turning in that brain of yours, I wish this wasnt true either but you were right, Petra has no reason to lie. Call Levi, request he meet us as soon as he can" Eren quickly gave Armins shoulder a tough pat before returning to his seat. 

"Make sure you get Petra here too, I'm gonna call Mikasa, I have her dealing with a bunch a low profile idiots over in Marley but considering what's at stake I think it's time I bring her back" Eren looked back over at Armin, who was still trying to process the names on the list. 

"Oh and if you happen to run into anyone on the list, just remember. We dont know anything, just act natural" 

"Right, of course, I'll ugh, catch you later then I guess" Armin ran his hand through his hair before hastily leaving. 

Eren sunk into his chair, looking at the paper in his hands. "Dirt.." he pushed out lowly. "They're all dirt! Every last one of them !" His voice grew as his face twisted with rage. He shredded the paper slamming his fist down on the table "Those traitors think they can get away with this, no they'll are gonna pay, each one of them, no matter what!"

**Author's Note:**

> FYI all the characters unless stated otherwise have their season 4 appearance. 
> 
> And if there is any confusion on the organisation: Levi is in charge. Certain people like Eren and Armin are handlers, they ste in charge of the hitmen and such. 
> 
> So levi = leader  
> Eren = handler  
> Mikada = hitwoman
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I wrote this on my phone in bed.


End file.
